Hogasha
|birthday = April 10 |age = 300 |gender = Male |height = 165 cm |weight = 45 kg |eyes = Yellow |hair = Gray |blood type = B |affiliation = Insanity |previous affiliation = Seireitei |occupation = Ranked Knight of Insanity |previous occupation = Unknown |team = Various Insanity members |previous team = Unknown |partner = Varies |previous partner = Deceased |base of operations = WTI Nightclub |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = (presumed) |status = Active|bankai = Not Yet Achieved.|shikai = Datenshi}} "Extreme loyalty to the point of obsession..." - Hogasha (ほごしゃ, Hogasha) is a devoted member of Insanity and upholds all that it stands for to the letter. He follows Ao and Midori Hao with unmatched, borderline obsessive loyalty and has a distaste for Yokaiko who cruelly compares his devotion for something perverse. He is given the rank Knight amongst the Insanity members. Appearance While walking around town in his Gigai, he appears as a young teenager with gray hair, unusual yellow eyes, and a dark blue jacket. At meetings, he looks more like a young adult with a gray cloak covering his shoulders. Underneath the cloak is a black shirt, and fingerless red gloves with black colored pants and black boots, his sealed Zanpakutō visible for all to see, nestled on his shoulder, taunting anyone to challenge him unwary. Personality Hogasha is subservient to Ao and Midori, often declaring that he will do anything for them, regardless of how big or small, difficult or uninteresting. He considers them something akin to God and above anyone else. Hogasha despises and will eliminate anyone who he perceives to 'wrong' the Hao twins. While not in the presence of Ao or Midori, he is almost calm and mostly quiet, with a polite, if not cool and distant personality, a melancholic frown on his face. History Not much is known about Hogasha's time in Seireitei as he keeps the details of his past life a well guarded secret, vehemently insisting that the past remain in the past, even toward his idolized Ao and Midori. What is known, however, is that he was approached by the Hao twins before they defected from Seireitei and is one of the first Insanity members, which is "his most fondest memory..." Synopsis Unknown Entity Arc *Bleach: Rebirth into a Stained World Equipment Gigai: Hogasha is almost always in his Gigai unless on an assignment that does not require it, or at an Insanity meeting. Sword: Hogasha carries his Zanpakutō within easy access and reach on his back while in Shinigami form, on his back. Reiatsu Depletion Gun: An invention created by and bought from him. All members of Insanity use this invention in order to fight Shinigami, or other supernatural creatures. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hogasha is a highly skilled combatant in swordsmanship techniques and can hold his own against captain-level fighters. Flash Steps Expert: Knowing that opponents always go for counter-attacks, Hogasha has become highly proficient at Flash Steps to evade injury. Kidō Practitioner: Hogasha shows poor skill in Kidō resulting in failure or combustion. He is skilled enough in the use high level spells that he can fire it without much trouble half of the time but in other instances it has explodes. Immense Spiritual Energy: Hogasha has already high spiritual energy. Upon releasing his reiatsu, his spiritual energy was noted to be twice as high while fighting. Zanpakutō Datenshi (だてんし, Fallen Angel) takes on the form of gleaming, segmented boomerang which Hogasha handles easily. As a spirit, Datenshi looks like a young girl with straight, black hair, matching black eyes, and her left wing white, the right wing black. Hogasha theorizes that she manifested in his soul when he realized how corrupt the world was and his powerless feelings about it. Shikai: It is released by the command "Breathe" (いきをする, Ikiwosuru). Datenshi doubles, almost triples in size, allowing him to defeat a greater number of opponents, especially if they're in a large group, or spread out when he throws the weapon. Shikai Special Ability: Datenshi produces white lights around the area, surrounding the enemy and caging them in, the lights slowly seeping into their skin and allowing control over their body depending on how much reiatsu and willpower Hogasha expends on the opposition. Itoayatsuri (いとあやつり, Marionette Manipulation): First, Hogasha forcibly gains control of the opponent's movements for a short time, exerting his will over their body and mental facilities, depending on how strong the person is, it may take a lot of reiatsu to do this, or barely any at all. *'Karakuringingyou' (からくりにんぎょう, String Puppet): Now that Hogasha has gained complete dominance over his opponent, he uses their body as one would a doll, or as the attack suggests, a string puppet, subjugating them to his will. This technique works well when infiltration is required and when his use for them ends, he exits the body and forces them into a situation where survival is impossible. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Datenshi's abilities are like the Yamanaka Clan from Naruto.